what happens when a heart breaker falls in love?
by Fairytailnumber1Anime
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia the heartbreak of the school has broke almost every playboys heart but she can't seem to break one Natsu join Lucy on this journey to break his heart. High school AU! NALU!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my very first story! Please fav. And review please, please no bad comments if you have to say something mean that's not encouraging or helpful or nice please keep it to yourselves. But anyway let the story begin!

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia the heartbreak of the school has broke almost every playboys heart but she can't seem to break one Natsu join Lucy on this journey to break his heart. High school AU! NALU!

Chapter 1: Is he blind

Lucy's pov

I walked into the building head high, today was the day I found someone else's heart to break, and I've been having my eyes on someone real particular Natsu Dragneel! The #1 playboy in the whole entire school. Now let me explain I wasn't always this way, you know breaking people's hearts and everything, anyway it all started at freshman year I dated a playboy who I thought was all good we hung out everyday come to find out every night after we went our separate ways he was cheating on with me with some right! Anyway after that me and the girl team up and called ourselves the Heartbreakers of the school we have been breaking people's hearts. Her name is Levy mcgarden we have been BFF 's like since forever even though shes moved on from the heartbreaking thing and got her a boyfriend. But me im still doing what I do best! Breaking people's hearts!

I sighed as we walked down the halls "levy, who do you think should be the next victim?" We stopped at our lockers and she looked at me " Lu when do you think your gonna give up on this thing, I mean why don't you just get you someone to love instead of breaking their hearts? I mean look at me when I stopped and started dating gajeel I've been happy all you do is get pleasure out of breaking play boys hearts I mean that's their job." I looked at her and finally said " Never" she looked at me confused as I turned to my locker to gather my things for the next class "what do you mean by " Never"? Your gonna to fall in love someday Lu!" I shut my door turned and started walking " that's just it me falling in love you must have lost your mind if you think I would ever fall in love with the doushe bags at this school." She turned her head to me and said " Everyone falls in love at some point in their life"

"Not this girl."

" Come on Lu you can't seriously believe you will never fall in love?"

" Ah, Levy but I do, you see every guy I dated then broke their hearts never once impressed me they were so boring, all I did was sit them and listen to them talk nonsense, and btw No Boy will ever and when I say ever I mean it will make me fall for them!"

*sign* I give up!"she said as she threw her arms up in the air.

" Goo- " I was suddenly cut off by a bunch of screaming ' perfect my new victim has finally stepped up' I thought as I turned around I saw a bunch of playboys soaring through the hall as the hair flew back in the wind which I don't have any idea how's that's possible but you the picture. Anyway all of them were waving at the girls and giving them their wink's but out of every one of them one stuck out he was the hottest of all them he had a smokey pink hair color, muscles that would make you drool all day and instead of waving and winking at the girls he was on his phone, I watched his every move like a stalker, he soon left his group and walked over to the locker next to mine, all of his fangirls gather around him including me, he finally got off his phone, open his locker, and a bunch of letters fell out, he sighed and just gather his books, put in his headphones and walked off leaving all of his love letters on the floor.

And then I finally realized that he was gonna be my next victim...

END OF CHAPTER 1

So how was it leave comments and don't forget to follow and fav. I will continue this story if I get 1 or 2 good review and at least 2 followers but I think is pretty good for my first time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, so it was brought to my attention that my summary of this story may be similar to another story. I did not copy or continue no ones story this is from my own imagination I came up with everything if you have any question PM me please.

Ok so I want to think everybody who review on my last chapter. I will update this story either everyday or every other day but on the weekends I may not update but on weekdays I will update ASP!Anyway on to the story!

Chapter two:

( Bell Rings)

After he left I started walking to class but then as I headed to class I heard someone giggling from behind me ' crap I forgot about levy ' I turned around and faced her and said "come on we need to head to class before we are late" she ran up to me and started walking beside me " I know Lu, but what happened back there you completely zoned out? Could it be that Ms. Lucy Heartfilia is in love? " "I don't know what your talking about, I was just studying my new victim, the guy with the pink hair" I said as we walked in the classroom. " Natsu Dragneel is your new victim?" I sat in my seat while Levy sat beside me.

"oh so that's his name?" I said

"yeah it is, Lu you can't seriously be thinking of him to be the next boys heart you break?"

" But, I am levy."

"why would you pick him though?"

"what's so bad about it?"

" Lucy, no girl can break his heart he always ends up breaking theirs instead. Trust me on this one once you try, you fall in love with him, then he breaks your heart, he's like the king of heart breaks!"

" And I'm the queen."

The teacher started talking about this and that and blah blah, but then Ms. Cara caught my attention when she wrote 'project' on the board, and that's when I started listening.

"ok, so I'm gonna give you all a assignment to do with a partner which I will be choosing, this project will consist of you and your partner creating your own romance story! Isn't that exciting! You must have at least 15 chapters, ok you have three weeks to complete this I will give you the rest of class period to talk with your partners about the project. Now on to who your partner will be" as she explained the project to us I was getting kinda happy until I heard she was picking our partners. Ms. Cara has always been the matchmaking teacher so I feel bad for levy since she's got a boyfriend, but me I'm not that excited, every time she picks partners for us I always end up partners with a nerd or geek. Which is not cool, At All!

"ok so let's see... Levy and Conor, Lisanna and Bixslow, Gray and Juvia, Mya and Cory, Michael and Ally, Taylor and Jaden, and Lucy and Natsu! Those are your partners for this project. Ok you can go ahead and start now!" 'Yes' I screamed in my head 'this is gonna be easier than I thought!' I got up from my seat and headed over to him.

Hi! Im Lucy, nice to meet you!"

He looked up and saw me and smirked "Hey"

"So, what do you want to do for our project?" He kept staring at me and finally said something that blowed my mind " Well since you and I both love breaking people's hearts and you already have your eyes on your next victim I'll say let's write something about that." I looked at him and disbelief " How did you- what?" He started laughing and said " it's pretty simple actually, it's kinda hard not to notice the Queen Of Heart Breaks staring at the King." what he said really surprised me but I have to play it cool in order to win " You don't even know me, so how could you even come up with that conclusion of yours" I said with a straight face, but no matter what I said I knew he wouldn't fall for it " technically Ms. Heartfilia I know more about you then you could ever imagine, do you know how many times people have asked me when are you gonna be my victim?" I smiled at him and brought my face closer to his " oh I don't know please tell Mr. Dragneel" he smirked then brought his finger up and pushed my head back "Plenty, anyway let's talk about where we will meet up for this, shall we?"

"Sure, how about my house this afternoon, deal?"

"Deal"

( Bell Rings)

He got up gathered his things walked to the and turned back around " Oh and by the way, I'll take that warning your little friend gave you." And with that he left " how did he hear what we was talking about from that far of a distance?"

End of chapter

I know it's really short just like first but I promise the others will be longer!please review and fav and follow for me. And tell what you think of this chapter. Oh and one more thing the reason this chapter is short is because I wanted to leave it on another clffhanger, it was gonna be shorter but I decided that I would add a little bit more spice to it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys I know I'm late but school has been keeping me really busy I want to thank every who has reviewed my story and who has given me good advice, and I also want to thank people who have followed and Favorited my story. You don't know how much it mean to me to wake up in the morning to find new reviews or people who Favorited and like my story. So without further or due let's begin

Chapter 3:

I gathered up my things and left the classroom with a smile on my face, I'll admit I was pretty happy this was gonna be a easy job! I'll just have to woo him with my charms and see what happens. I walked up to my locker opened it, got my History books and traded them out with my English, me and levy had different classes for this period so I had to walk alone, when I got into the classroom I took my seat as I waited for the teacher.

(Bell Rings)

" Alright class, please walk up to the front of the class and give me your homework from our last lesson." Mr. Kelp said with a smirk on his face, and I knew exactly why too! I looked around the class to find so many shocked faces, he never collects homework, so no one ever does it, but me I always do my homework, so I walked up to the front and placed it on his desk.

" Here" I said

" Ah, Ms. Heartfilia I see you are the only one who has completed their homework, well since you are the only one I will allow you to skip class today, since what we will be discussing today will be your homework." He said as he gave me my pass to leave the class.

" Thanks" Everyone stared at me as I walked out the classroom, the last thing I heard was " now please open your textbooks to page 346 as we discuss homework. " I stopped by my locker on my way to the roof and dropped off my books, after that I walked toward the stairs, but turned around when I heard someone's voice. " Don't you have class Ms. Heartfilia?" I know that voice all too well, I turned around and said " I could say the same to you Mr. Dragneel, now why aren't you in class? I smirked as I said that.

" I asked first Ms. Heartfilia, so I believe that it would be fair if you answered first."

" I have a pass from Mr Kelp, now you tell why your not in class Mr. Dragneel" I held my smirk no matter what he'd say, I was ready, I'm not giving up on every little challenge we have, they all mean something in the end. " Ah, Mr. Kelp, so you were in history, I can actually understand why you'd get a pass out of class, he's a pretty laid back teacher." He still didn't tell what he was doing out of class." That still doesn't answer my question." I reminded him, but he replied with the most stupidest answer. " Could you remind me what you asked me." My eyebrow twitched as he said that, I can't believe him, he really trying to irritate me! "what are you doing out of class?" I repeated it so slow I'm pretty sure he got it " I'm sorry I can't hear you." I smirked and said " maybe you shouldn't stand so far away from me." " I'd rather not take my chances, see ya!" He started walking away, so I ran after him, I answer his question so he surely wasn't gonna walk away not answering mine I grabbed the back on his jacket " you never answered my question, what are you doing out of class?" I starting to get really irritated he finally turned around, looked at me and said "you wasn't the only one who turned in their homework you know" he said with such a calm voice it surprised me, usually he's more jokey with his words " but Mr. Kelp said I was the only one who turned in their homework, and plus you werent in the class, and you said early that you wasn't" I said with disbelief there's no way he telling the truth, number one, I would have notice him in class, number two, there's no way, and number three, there's just no way " one, I was in the class you just didn't see me. Two, I turned in my homework after you left, and three, I didn't say that earlier I said 'Mr. Kelp is a pretty laid back teacher', and one more thing, how are you suppose to break my heart, when you don't even notice me most of the time?" He smirked through out all of that bull he just said to me. I just got mad and walked off, I don't have time to deal with this " Hey!" I stopped as he yelled to me, he ran up to me and said " Where are you going, did I make the queen mad? Oh and btw school is about to end any minute now, so we should head to your house? Right?" I looked at him and said " yeah, sure, whatever let's go, I don't have time for this"

(Bell Rings)

End Of Chapter

Ok I know this one is short to but like I said school has me very busy and I still have so much to do I will post another one tomorrow to make it up to y'all, but I'm really proud of myself I typed 1035 words! Anyway love ya, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, so I'm back with a new chapter, I want to thank you guys so much for fav. And reviewing again! Anyway let's continue to the story!

Chapter four: Embarrassment

Me and Natsu walked back to my house, to begin our project. Once we got there, I unlocked the door and we both went inside. " You live alone?" I looked back at him. " No, my mom will be home around 8:00 or so." I sat down on the couch and started taking my notebook out to brainstorm some ideas, Natsu sat down beside me and said " what about your dad?" I stopped what I was doing and set my stuff aside " my dad left when I was younger" I took a deep breath and continued. " around the age of 7, my mom and dad had got into a fight, he was drunk, so I don't think he had any idea what he was doing. But, I woke up from all the noise from downstairs and..."

*flashback to when Lucy was 7*

I walked downstairs, to see my mom and dad fighting, then my dad started strangling my mom " No! Stop!" I cried out! " I Won't let you hurt her!" I jumped on to his back and he stopped strangling my mom, and tried to throw me off his back, that's when my mom threatened to call the cops on him and he left.

*flash back ended*

" That's the last time I ever saw him, since then it's just been me and my mom" I finally look up at him when he said something that I would never thought the King would say to anybody. " I'm sorry" I brought my attention back to my bag and continued looking for a pen. " you have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault, besides my mom is happy now, she isn't so gloomy, and crying herself to sleep at night worrying about my father." Step one, completed! Telling him about my sad childhood, and making him feel sorry for me. "yeah, but it's still good to tell someone your sorry about what happened to them, right" he gave a me cheeky smile, like he was trying to cheer me up, even though I wasn't down, but it's still worth it, that smile is adorable on him. The front door opened as I looked over to see my mom. " Mom! Your home early, like really early." She looked over to see me and that pink headed dim-wit on the couch " Yeah, I am, my boss let me off early, I hope I didn't disrupted anything" she said with a smile on her face. "no, yo-" I was interrupted by Mr. Stupid over there " Just a project! But besides that, your good!" He got up off the couch and went over to my mom and held out his hand " Hi! I'm Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you, I'll be coming over for the time being, since me and Lucy have a project to do together!" My mom took his hand and shook it " nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Layla Heartfilia, by any chance are you gonna be the one, who actually makes my daughter fall in love?" At this point I was pissed, she does this every time she meets a new guy that I bring home! He started laughing " hmm. I'm gonna try, she's a tough shell to crack, but right now, I'm trying to get her notice me, instead of not noticing me" she smiled at him, then turned to me " Lucy! I like him, maybe if you got over the past, he could be the one!" She said to me, I was shocked, completely, she's never said that about any guy. I could feel my face getting hotter, and hotter by the second, it wasn't really what she said, it was when Natsu smirked at me and lipped ' score 1' I was getting mad, so mad in fact that I got up from the couch, walked over to my mom, and shoved her into the kitchen. " ok, so where do you want to start?" I asked him as I made my way over to the couch. " I already told you what I wanted the story to be about" He said as he sat down beside me. " Well, why don't we go off of your story then."

We worked for about 3 Hours, until my mom called me for dinner, I got up off the couch and went into the dining room. " where's Natsu?" My mom asked

" Uh.. Was he suppose to join us for dinner?" My mom gave me the look of shame. " Fine I'll go get him." I said, as I walked back to the living room " Are you coming?" He looked from his computer and looked at me " Yeah, I'm just finishing up this last chapter" I stood there until he had finished, when he got up, he walked over to me " What? Couldn't leave my side princess? I looked at him " Shut up!" I said as I walked into the dining room, he followed right behind me." About time you two got in here, what you doing making out or something on the way?" I turned as red, as Erza's hair! Incase you didn't know Erza Scarlet is one of my friends, that I don't see very often, because she's either out with her boyfriend, or dealing with the school's duties as president. I looked over at Natsu to see if he was blushing, but it turns out he wasn't, he didn't seem to care, hold on a second, I can't lose to him! " I wish" He said. At this point, me and my mom were both shocked! " what are you talking about, Stupid!" I knocked him upside the head, which left him smirking! I can't believe he's winning this game! I never lose! I was blushing non-stop, which left me even more embarrassed. " Is the Queen already falling for the King?" I looked at him " In your dreams" by this time I was still blushing, but not as heavy coded. " are you sure? I mean you face is all red, oh! Look it's turning more red!" I started getting embarrassed again and all of this was happening in front of my mom! " NO, I'M NOT YOU, IDOT!" I screamed. I took a deep breath. " let's just eat, please" I said as I took my seat, I think Natsu was pretty satisfied, because he decided to sit down, finally.

End of chapter

Ok! So what do you guys think, I made Lucy show her feelings a lot more, mostly because it seemed like she wasn't affected by anything boys did, so I made it where she embarrassed when they made sudden comments and stuff, because I was think about my love life when im in school, my friends make fun of my feelings for this guy and say things loud enough for him to hear. So this is a little how I am in life.

Like, fav., and review


	5. Sorry

Hey guys, so this not a update unfortunately, I'm actually here to inform you that I will not update until Friday, or Saturday. Due to STUPID SCHOOL! But I will have to set up a update schedule. But history has been keeping me really busy. My history teacher is really hard on us, so I will see you guys Friday! Sorry again! I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is not ending ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys,so here is the next chapter! Everyone is just so supportive to me it's not even funny. So keep reviewing to my story, it makes me happy to read your lovely reviews. I'm gonna start responding to people reviews threw the story, oh and if you have any ideas for me to write in the story, please comment below.

Response to reviews:

PurpleandPink2005: Don't worry I'm not ending the story, atleast I don't plan to, but only if something comes up then, maybe or just really late updates. :) But thank you for the review!

I also want to thank NatsutoDragneel for offering to beta my story!

Chapter 5:

After Natsu left my house I went to take bath, I mean I could use one after the long day I've had! I sat in paradise, as I thought about the long day I've had, I mean it never seemed to end. It seemed like every moment that I was with Natsu I always seemed to forget about the mission at hand. How am I suppose to break this guys heart if all I do is get flustered around him? But no matter what, I will break his heart!

The Next Day...

I walked through the school gates, as I made my to my locker. Just to my surprise I had a pink haired visitor. I opened my locker door trying to ignore him, as hard as I could. I figure this would be the best way to make him go after me, so he could fall in love, and then face heart break for the first time! I put my head in and cut on, my music, and turned the volume up to 100. I left my locker and saw that he followed right behind me. I kept my path as I headed to my homeroom class, but to my surprise I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face my enemy at this point. To find him take out my ear buds.

" What do you want Natsu" I said in the most bored tone ever.

" I just wanted to say 'good morning' to the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world!" he smirked and continued " oh and don't worry I completely forgive you for ignoring me. Babe" He said as he continued to smirked and play around with me. I was blushing like crazy. I've never blushed from a victims moves, this is outrageous!

" I'm sorry for ignoring you honey bunch, I'll make sure to never do it again" I said as sweetly as possible, even though I wanted to bash his head in!

He sighed " its ok, so there's something really important I need to ask you. " he said as he got closer to me.

" Oh, and what would that be?" I said not moving from my spot, but just like him I continued my little smirk, until he literally made me drop my textbooks! No literally!

" Be my Girlfriend" he said, but looked down when he saw all my books on the floor. Me, being the shocked one didn't even bother to move nothing, but my mouth. And by this time I was blushing like crazy! I don't get it why am I flustered! Plenty of guys has asked me out, or asked me to be their girlfriend! So why is he different. But me being me I said " y-yes "

"What?" He asked as if he didn't know what I said.

" Y-yes, I will be your g-girlfriend " Come on stop blushing! This is so embarrassing

" Great! Now pick up your books, and let's head to class, weirdo" he said as he laid up against the wall waiting for me. "Excuse me what did you just call me?" He looked at me " I called you a 'weirdo' " I looked at him " why would you call me that?" He gave me a cheeky grin and said...

"Because your weird!"

End of chapter

I know its really short! But like I said this is all I have time for, I've been really busy! I promise saturday will be a much longer chapter!

Beta Read By: NatsutoDragneel


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys so from now on im gonna be updating only on Fridays, or Saturdays, and if I get the chance then I will update before then.

Response to reviews:

Curlygurl05: Awwww... Thank You! I'm so happy you enjoying reading my drabbles! LoL! Anyway, no I don't plan on giving up or quitting this story, I enjoying writing it too much!

Axelle.813: LoL! Yea devious Natsu is the best! Now for Lucy, hmm.. She kinda caught between, falling in love, and the fear of falling love. So she basically telling herself 'No' when she falling for him anyway! LoL! I talk too much! But I'm let you see what happens from here!

Guest: Thank you!

Guest: I promise you, this is all my work and ideas!

Tohka123: Well wait no longer, here it is!

Chapter 6:

I finally got out of my last class, phew! I'm so worn out, but this has been a huge day for me! I mean first, I get a boyfriend, which I don't understand why I even accepted! I mean he is supposed to beg on his knees for me, that's how the whole process works! But I just gave in to him so easy... Maybe I'm falling for him?... I mentally slap myself for thinking that, Falling for him. What. A. Joke! I started laughing, I swear I crack myself up sometimes! I walked past the football field, and that's when I saw him... My new boyfriend, running to catch a football. He must have saw me because as soon as he caught it, he winked at me and threw it back to the person who threw it. He jogged his way over to me.

" Hey!" He said at me as he smirked " came to watch me play, Babe?" I ended up blushing when he called me that!

" N-no I was just on my way home when I saw you practicing." I said blushing like a mad woman, come stop blushing!

" Yeah, right! Your face tells a different story, Babe" he said as he popped the 'b' in That word

" Ok, believe what you want to believe!" I said as I turned around " but, I'm going home! I said as I started walking away.

" If you will wait, I'll go with you." he said from behind me.

I turned around " Fine I'll wait, but you better not take to long."

I waited for Natsu, as he changed out of his gear and came out wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. " So are you ready to go princess?" I turned around and started walking. " Don't call me that!" I snapped at him, even though I was blushing. " And why not, your princess, that is locked away in castle, that I will someday free." I stopped in my tracks as I was already halfway home. My dad use to call me princess, until that night. " I asked you nicely and I won't say it again." I looked back at him with sad eyes, " Now, let's go, I don't want to miss dinner because of you!" I said as I forced a smile onto my face.

" Yeah"

We walked back to my house. Once we got there I saw my mom's car in the driveway, signaling that she was home. I was about tell Natsu 'Goodnight' when my mom opened the door, and invited him in!

"Mom, I pretty sure he has better things to, right Natsu!" I said as I jabbed my elbow into his side, telling him to go along with it. "No, I'm free, plus I want to spend as much time with this girl as I can! Isn't that right love?" He said smiling at me with his arm around my shoulder. .Hell! I slowly moved his arm off of me and started laughing "No thank you, I would like to eat in peace tonight" he stared at me "Ok, whatever you say, love, I'll be heading home now I guess. Here's my number,if you need to call me, I'll be there, Sweetheart." He said as he left me in front of the house, alone since my mom went back inside. I'll have to add his number.

End Of Chapter

Ok I know its short but it's really late, and I'm tired. So see ya guys next time!

Beta Read by NatsutoDragneel


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm back! So I was thinking, I mean this is a thought that has been crossing my mind, but I push it away! I was thinking of starting a second story.. I have some things in mind for it.. But you will just have to wait to find out! So tell me in the reviews if I should start a second story.. Anyway lets start with responses to reviews!

PurpleandPink2005: Thanks! I know with this being a short chapter and all, that it would be classified as, cute.

Axelle.813: you Make me smile every time I read your reviews! There filled with love and passion for the story itself. I love it! But, I totally agree with you. :D I may be writing the story, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings towards it! I mean Natsu is trying so hard to make her fall in love with him, even though I think he's finding out there's more to this girl, then he thought. Lucy too, I agree with you also on the fact that she finding out that, there's no such thing of never falling in love, everyone going to find it at least some point in their life. She just needs to accept the fact that she's falling for another playboy! Lol! ( Btw, I think everyone has a talking problem when it comes to something, I think me and you just have a sweet spot for Natsu and Lucy, Lol!)

Chapter 7:

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I stirred around in my bed as my alarm clock went off, signaling me it was time to get up and get ready for school... I reached my hand over to my bed stand to cut off my alarm clock. I couldn't find my alarm clock. Where was it? I moved my hand around the bed table, still unable to find my alarm clock. The thing was so LOUD! As I continued searching for my alarm clock, I hit something glass which fell on the floor and broke, ended up scaring the living hell out of me! I shot up from my bed and ended up hitting the headboard of my bed, making a loud thump. I soon found my self on the floor soaked in some type of liquid that was in that glass, that just so happening to break all over my floor, and not to mentioned still wrapped up in my blankets, which also happened to be soaked! Man isn't this the best morning ever...

"Lucy are you ok?" My mom came running in the room to check on me, I looked back at her. Her eyes looked like they were about to bust. I'm not kidding they looked like two big balloons!

" Oh yeah, just peachy! She looked like she was still in shocked, so while she stood there looking like that, I picked myself up very slowly, so I wouldn't be on the floor.

"Well what happened?" She put her hand on her hips, as she continued " there has to be some explanation to why you, your floor, and not to mention your blanket is soaked." I looked at her, when I finally stood myself up all the way " oh there is, I woke up to my alarm, try to cut it off, instead knocked over a glass of what ever that was" I said pointing at the floor where the mess was as I continued " then I got startled, shot up from my bed, hit my head on the headboard of the bed, and fell on the floor, now if you'll excuse me I need to go get a bath and get ready for school." I said as I walked away, I turned back around before I shut the bathroom door " Oh, and mom would you clean up my mess?" I called out to her. I stayed there waiting for her response " Sure!" She called back. After that I continued with my morning duties.

Time skip

At lunch

I sat at the table with Levy and Erza eating my lunch. After I finished that I felt like a granola bar. I checked my pocket I had 75 cents on me! Just enough to buy one, yes! I got up from the table which caused the two girls to look my way. " I'll be back, I going to go get a granola bar from the snack machine upstairs. Do you two want anything?" I said, I mean I didn't want to be rude. So why not.

" No I'm fine, what about you Ezra? Levy said.

" Nope! I'm fine, but thanks for offering Lucy. She said while smiling at me.

" Ok see you in a few minutes or later if I don't get back before the bell rings" I said as I started walking out of the cafeteria, I swear it felt someone was following I kept getting the felling someone was watching me. I got to the snack machine, put my money in and got my granola bar. I turned around to see a pink headed IDOT who scared the HELL out of me, I was already scared, as it is. " N-natsu, you scared the hell out of me!" He started laughing " I can tell, what's the matter, darling?" Is it just me or does he have a different accent, that I'm just now realizing! " N-nothing, um have you always had a English accent?" I looked at him with curiosity " your just realizing that?" I stared at him, he was trying to say I was stupid wasn't he?" Are you trying call me stupid? Because you have never talked in a English accent before!" He started laughing , then shoved his hands in his pockets " No, I'm not calling stupid. I just think its ironic that you've never heard me talk in a English accent." I just realized something, how does he have a English accent, and hardly talk in it, because he mostly speaks in an American accent. Did he learn it from voice lessons. Pft, it was probably to help him get the ladies, I mean he's not that good looking (LIES), so he probably needs some back up. Yeah that it! "did you learn it from a voice coach or something? I mean you would need some help getting the ladies, plus, you use an American accent all the time, so I'm just saying you probably learned it.." He looked at me and started chuckling

" No, I didn't learn it, I was boring with it. Lucy, I lived in London until I was 14, it was then that I moved to America, me, my mom, dad, and sister moved around the united states a lot because of bullying. When we finally moved to New York we got settled in. I had to learn to speak an American accent because I used to get bullied because of my difference. So I try to hide it from people, but it some how comes out unexpected. " he didn't look sad or upset, out of all he just said to me. I felt bad, we both had a hard past, and told each other about it. But what really ticked me off was the fact out of ALL he just said to me, he still has a STUPID SMIRK on his face! That ticks me off, I hate it when he smirks at me.

" You know what.." He kept smirking at me. This is really starting to get on my nerves!

"what, darling?" My eye twitched, he knew he was getting on my nerves so why would he do that!

" I actually felt bad for you, at first. But you know I hate when you smirk, so your just pissing me off even more, my day has been a wreck so far! First I wake up to a horrible morning! Then on my way to homeroom class the teacher spilled coffee on me! Then, you showed up, and started telling me you've been using your English accent on me, I haven't even got the chance to eat my granola bar, and your still SMIRKING!" I finally calmed down a little took a deep breath and continued " you know what I'm just going to-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, I saw him take two big steps which brought him right, in front of me. Seriously we were like two centimeters apart! I fell my body heat up like I'm on fire. Was I blushing? No Lucy, BAD LUCY.! " N-natsu w-what are yo-" I was silenced when I felt something warm bought to my lips, it took me a second but I then realized that he was KISSING ME! He was actually kissing me! The kiss was sweet and short straight to the point. When he pulled away though, I felt as if a piece of me just left. I cant be falling for him can I? But I can't! When me and levy started this thing we promised each other we would never fall in love with our victims. I mean yeah she dating Gajeel. But he wasn't her victim, he was the friend of her victim. " Natsu why did yo-"

( Bell Rings)

I looked at the ground then looked up to find him Gone! What. The. Hell!

End Of Chapter

Alright there you go another chapter, I know this one is really short too, but I have a history project due, and I have to start working on it! ( just between you and me, I haven't even started on it) anyway review and tell me what you think anyway peace out!


	9. Chapter 8

Okay so I know I haven't posted in forever, so let me explain myself. First I got really busy with school my sisters birthday and all. Then I got sick which I still am. Now im here posting or at least trying to. Ok on to the reviews!

Response to reviews:

Axelle.813: it's so funny how me and you are so much alike! I mean we think the same act the same, trust me when I'm reading other stories I love the stories so much that I can't put my words into writing! Thanks for the support on the second story though I will most likely write it. I'm glad you love reading my responses, I love reading your reviews! They just make me feel all happy inside. To tell the truth there the reason I continue to write this story!

Chapter 8:

Lucy's Pov

I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss all day yesterday for some reason. I mean I suppose to be making him fall in love with me not the other round! I don't know what's happening to me it's like every time I see him or think about him I get all flustered. How am I suppose to break his heart when I can't even stop myself from getting all flustered around him? Not to mention ever since he kissed me yesterday and left I haven't been able to find him. Its like he disappeared off the face of the earth! I'm sitting in math class and can't even pay attention, man I can tell this will affect my grade. Just when I pulled my attention back to what was happening in class this happened.

"Ms. Heartflila could you please answer the question on the board?" Mr. Nevon asked me. I wansnt even paying attention so how was I suppose to know what was going on!?

" U-h sure M-Mr N-Nevon." I got up went to the front of the classroom and stared at the problem. HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT 'M' EQUALS I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION! I was about to accept defeat when my number one savior saved me. Now I know what they mean when people say ' saved by the bell'

BELL RINGS

lunchtime

Me and levy was walking to the cafeteria I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying since I was still thinking about Natsu.

" Lu, did you hear me? LU!" She yelled as I came back to reality.

" W-what. Im sorry levy what was you saying?" I said really embarrassed I didn't mean to zone out like that.

" I asked you ' what on your mind' since your not paying attention to anything I was SAYING!" She yelled at me. I could tell she was angry.

" I'm sorry levy! I was just thinking about something." She stared at me like I was crazy.

" Hmmm... Thinking about _something_ or _someone_? she said elaborating those two words.

" W-what are you talking about I have no Idea what your talking about levy. Have you been feeling sick lately?" I asked her blushing like crazy.

" AWW... Lu who is it? Wait I thought you were the almighty heartbreaker of the school? And now your falling in love?" she said smirking. She knows me so well.

" I haven't fell in Love Levy. I've just simply had something on my mind lately." Me falling in love with Natsu Dragneel you must be crazy. Besides I don't fall in love with my victims.

" I know you Lu... So who is it? " she said jumping up and down I told her I'm not in love!

" Levy I told you im n-" she cut me off

" Not in love, yeah, yeah I won't pressure you to tell me but I think you should really think about this Lu. If someone is distracting you from your work then maybe you should stop and ask yourself why?" She said then she started walking off.

" Hey levy wait- she's gone?" Why the hell is everyone disappearing! But maybe she's right, maybe I do need to think about why he's on my mind constantly. Everyday, everynight. I know for a fact I'm not falling for him!

I started walking down the school halls all alone thinking about my life so far. But I did have one question stuck in the back of my mind.

' Wheres Natsu? '

1 Week Later

I haven't seen or spoken to Natsu in a week. I'm really starting to get worried- wait why would I be worried I just need him here to break his heart! Yeah that's it only for that reason! I'm not worried! It was now the end of school and just heading into the weekend. Its Friday and I have Saturday and Sunday to relax. I was now leaving the school heading home all happy inside. No school, No teacher, and certainly no Boys! I can finally forget about Natsu, maybe he moved to some foreign country and I will never see him again. I won't miss him or anything. Not at all. Not his smile, laugh, or vo- STOP IT LUCY YOUR GETTING WAY AHEAD OF YOURSELF!

" Mom! I home" I yelled as soon I took my shoes off and put my coat on the rack I turned to sit down on the sofa I saw someone I sure as hell didn't want to see.

" Oh, Lucy look who decided to stop by " my mom said to me as she set the tea on the coffee table.

" Why are you here?" I looked at him in disgust. I didn't want to see him.i wanted to have a weekend without him, so after he went missing for a week he thinks it's okay for him to show up on my free time!

" Did you miss me, Darling?" He said with a smirk

" No, not at all." I said as I crossed my hands over my chest and continued " I was actually hoping I wouldn't see you this weekend or for that fact ever again " I said in a matter of fact tone he frowned, which didn't look good on him. " who just goes missing for a week without telling anybody?" I said.

" Well I didn't mean to, my parents had a emergency to take care of I had to leave for a little while I told you a trip to London takes forever, it takes 2 days to get there and 2 days to get back. Plus you won't have to worry about seeing me ever again because in about a month I'll be going back to London and living there." He said. he's moving back to London. I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces. Why do I feel this way when I'm around him? I could feel the tears build up in my eyes, the next thing I know I started crying. Why am I crying?

" Your moving back to London?" I said the tears started coming down stronger and faster.

" Lucy why are you crying?" I looked up in realization, I'm really crying over him.

" I'm not crying" I said trying to deny the truth. After that I couldn't take it anymore I ran out the door. I ran down the street. I ran and ran I never stopped. Why would I cry over him. I should be happy he's leaving then I could finally tell myself he's gone, and I wont continue to fall in love for him. I admit it I have falling for Natsu Dragneel. I stopped running and looked up the sky, it had started raining and I didn't even notice it.

 **AN: the moment some people have probably been waiting for!**

Natsu's Pov

I sat there shocked she's crying over me. I thought she would be happy to know that I'm leaving, since she just clarified that she hated me. But it's true I am moving back to London, my dad is getting tired of flying back and forth because of work. So we have to move back. I hate to leave her though. I got up off the couch and it seems like her mother is in the same state as me shocked, she even broke her tea cup. I thanked for the tea and left to go find Lucy it was raining so hard I could barely see the sidewalk.

30 minutes later

I walked for what it seemed hours until I finally her sitting on the sidewalk crying. I looked down at her, bent down to her level. She was still crying after all this time. She really did fall for me huh? I don't blame her though I have fallen in love also. That's why I have to leave. I can't watch her get hurt by me. I'm not the one you would want to love. I was gonna end up going back sooner or later that's why when my parents gave me the option to stay and finish school I took the option to go, to prevent this.

" Lucy do you really want to me to stay that bad?" She looked up at me. Her eyes was all puffy and red she looked like she never stop crying.

" No, it's your life you can choose what you want." She told me but I knew that wasn't true, her voice was full of sadness and hurt.

" I can stay but only to finish school which will only be 4 month's but after that I have to leave. I just don't want to hurt you."

" Hurt me? Why would you hurt me it's not like the almighty heartbreaker of the school, Lucy Heartfilia has fallen for you. I told already I don't fall in love," she said, as if that was true.

" Then why are you crying?"

Lucy's Pov

" Then why are you crying?"

I don't know...

Here you guys go a new chapter so tell me what you think of it! I will try to update more often.

Peace out!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys im back! My new story has been posted. The title is 'Don't'for all of you that have been waiting for it there is! I'm feeling much better now so I will probably post more often! Anyway on to the reviews!

Response to reviews:

Sarara1.8: Yeah I know everything is happening so fast there crying and running, it just so dramatic! :) thanks for the review!

PikaPanda244: Thanks for the compliment, and review!

Axelle.813: I swear every time I read your reviews they make me so happy! I so happy that im the story that you've ever left a review on every chapter that makes me so happy! About my next story it was posted Wednesday, if you want to read its called 'Don't'. But yeah I finally decided to puts some of Natsu's thought on what was happening. Mostly because I got some questions on it, but here it is! Haha! As always thanks for reviewing ( I think I have talked enough for today it's time to get to the story, hahaha)

Chapter 9:

TIP: **Bold= Lucy**

 _Italic= Lucy's inner self_

Lucy's Pov

Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying over HIM. I continue to look at him through the thick rain, that is currently pouring down. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the streets. " What are you doing?!" I said to him starting to get mad. " I taking you somewhere." Where? Where are you taking me!? " That still doesn't answer my question, captain obvious " I said getting quite annoyed, but then I realize something, I wasn't sad and crying anymore. He had somehow found a way to drag my mind from that subject. Could it be possible that I'm in love with him, or falling? No! That's nonsense! Man, Lucy your starting to lose your mind! " Don't worry about where we're going" he stops turns faces me and continues " that's for me to know and for you to find out, My Love " he said using his English accent. Everytime he uses his accent I swear I fall even deeper in love with him. Wait... WHAT! Lucy your losing your mind again.

' _Oh just admit it, your totally in love with him. That's why you were crying over him_.' I heard someone inside my head say. ' **wait who said that?** ' ' _Me you moron, man I knew I was stupid but not that stupid_ ' ' **Don't tell I've finally gone crazy and started talking to myself?** ' ' _Maybe... but that doesn't matter what matters is you and your feelings._ ' ' **what about my feelings?** '

' _Here I go acting stupid again, your feelings for Natsu!_ ' ' **I don't have no idea what your talking about I don't have any feeling what so ever for him** ' ' _man this is like fighting with a wall, yes you do, you just don't realize it. See you started crying when he told you he was leaving for London and never coming back. You can't deny anything he says. It's so obvious that your head over heels for him._ ' ' **im no-** ' I was drugged out of my thoughts by Natsu calling my name. " Lucy we're here, Man what happened to you?" I stared at moment " Nothing, I'm just having a inner battle with myself." I said " what?" He said staring at me blankly.

I started laughing at his actions " Nothing, so where did you take me?" I looked over and saw a hotel. Then I looked at Natsu and saw him smirking "What are we doing here? " he continued staring at me. " well I thought since you needed to calm down, and your moms at your house and my parents are at mine. I thought we could use some privacy to discuss our problems. " I stared at him, I guess from some point of view he was right but I'm not going in there with him alone he could be some rapist! " I'm not going in there with you, there's not telling what you'll do me." He started laughing, I don't see how that was funny. " do your really think I would do something like that to you?"

" There's no telling what you'll do to me. " I striked back crossing my arms across my chest. " I promise I won't do anything to you without your content." He told me. Promise? " you promise eh?"

" Yea I do" he had such a calm expression that I had no choice but to trust him. " ok" I said and took his hand

Once we got in the hotel Natsu ordered a room, which I don't understand why he would waste money to buy a room that we won't even use. But ok, we got into the elevator and went to the 8th floor, once we got into room there was only two things I could say...

"It's Beautiful..."

Alright well this chapter got done sooner than expected! Please review and tell me what you think!

Love, Nalida

not my real name but I want it to be my daughters name so why not. :)


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm back! I have nothing to say except... My birthday is almost here! It's on April 4! Anyway to the reviews!

Response to reviews

Axelle.813: Yeah I kind of notice that it was moving pretty fast. But, it's my first story so it gonna have its ups and downs. But I'm glad you feel the same as me! Oh! And trust me I always go off topic! But I am glad that someone else besides me realized the story was moving really fast!

Chapter 10:

Lucy's Pov

The view was too beautiful to take in. The hotel was huge, but it looked so small from the outside. The room might just beautiful, but the look so comfortable. I walked around the room taking in every detail and sat on the bed.

" My parents own this hotel." Natsu said. He hasn't said nothing to me in a while, I actually, kinda forgot he there. " you parents own this, what are they, rich?" I said turning my attention to him. " yeah, something like that." He said. I was confused by what he meant . I started laughing" what does that mean?" He sat down next to me and looked me straight in the eye, then began speaking. " it means, my parents are a lot of companies. You know how I said I used to live in London?"

" Yeah"

" Well my parents owned a lot of companies and businesses in London. That's why I have to go back. My father was traveling back and forth to London while we lived in New York. Basically it got too stressful for my mom and her missing my dad, that we decided to move back to London. But, like I told you before I'm allowed to stay until the end of the school year. But I won't stay if I have no reason. So back to my question before, do you want me to stay? Or go? Darling" he said using his British accent at the end.

I don't know why but I really want him to stay. Maybe, I have fallen in love again. Maybe, this time, I fell for the right person. So I looked him in the eye, making no mistake. I have no regrets at this moment. "Natsu, I want you to stay." I said. But he just looked down at his feet. Well that was unexpected. Does he not love? " Lucy, you do know that I have to go back to London this school year. It's my senior year, and I have to go back to take over my family's business."

Then and in that very moment I did something I never thought I'd do. I grabbed his shirt and slammed his lips into mine. I kissed him, and he started kissing me back. It felt so right. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I let him. It felt like our tongues were battling for dominance, but he ended up winning. I slowly leaned back on the bed never breaking the kiss, and he followed. He put his hand on my hip and hovered over me, after that he removed his lips from mine and just stared at me. We stared at each other for what felt like eternity before anyone said anything.

" Lucy, why did you kiss me?" I thought for a moment, why did I kiss him? I already admitted to myself that I'm in love with him. But I don't know why I kissed him. " I don't know..." I said in a quiet whisper. I was expecting him to get mad and start yelling at me for not knowing my actions. But he didn't, he just started laughing. " Why are you laughing?! " I started getting embarrassed and could feel the heat rushing to my face. " your so weird. " I'm weird? I'm the weird one? How dare he!?

"how am i weird?!" I spatted out at him, I could feel the blood boiling inside me " you just are" he said smirking, he knew I was getting mad " but" he continued " that's why I love you..." I was so shocked by his words that I got up from the bed and started heading towards the bathroom until I heard his voice behind me " where are you going, Darling?" He asked with his British accent, god how much I love his voice. " to use bathroom, can't I go do that?" I said to, I wasn't trying to sound mean. " I never said you couldn't " he says sarcastically. " whatever" I didn't feel like arguing with him. Once I was in the bathroom, I slid down the bathroom door onto the floor.

'what am I doing?' I asked myself

Natsu's Pov

I watched Lucy as she walked into the bathroom. She didn't even answer me back. I told her I loved her, but she didn't say anything back. It kind of hurts. I aid back down on the bed and thought for a moment, ' does she even love me? Well she cares for me that's for sure. If she didn't she wouldn't have kissed me or cried for me.' I heard the bathroom door open, so I sat up on the bed and looked at her and said " hey" she smiled at me and said " what are you doing?" I looked at her confused ' what did she mean by that?' I started chuckling " what?" I asked her, I was looking at her like she was crazy. "what are you doing? Why do you have such a funny look on your face? "

" Huh? What look?" I asked getting up from the bed smirking, I know how much he hated that. I just love picking at her. We was literally inches apart until she answered me. " that look. And why do you love smirking at me?! Stop! " there's the Lucy I was looking for " how does me smirking irritate you?" I asked still holding my smirk. " it just does" she said crossing her arms over her chest. " that's not an answer, Darling " I said using I british accent. I know how much she adores, so why not. " yes it is. It's the best answer your gonna get" she declared. I love picking at her " are you sure?" I said trying to annoy her. I could see her face getting redder and redder by the second from anger, so I decided to stop, before she left me here all alone. " do you want to go somewhere, Love? I asked using my British accent. Her face was turning back to normal out of curiosity. " where?" She asked " come on, follow me "

Lucy's Pov

Where is he taking me? This better be good, because I was about to explode back there!

End of Chapter

Done! Man my back hurt!

Tell me what you think, and review!


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter! Thank you all for waiting! I hope you enjoy!

Response to reviews:

PurpleandPink2005: Thank you! I glad it has I've been trying really hard!

Axelle.813: lol! You comments always make me laugh!Thank you for the birthday wish, and I can relate to the feeling of walking or hiking a lot! Im also doing so hiking this summer! And don't worry you not the only one who's lazy!

Nerdgirl29: Thank you the birthday wish! I hope you continue reading! ( and reviewing) Lol!

Chapter 11:

Lucy's POV

We walked for what it seemed miles, I don't know why we didn't just take the car...

" Where are we going, Natsu?" I asked

" You'll find out when we get there." He replied. No, I will not wait. I have been asking him the same question for the past 20 minutes!

"No..." I said as I stopped right where I was standing, with my arms crossed over my chest. " I won't go anywhere, until you tell me what's going on." I said firmly, and I meant what I said. He sighed " fine... we're going to a special place that I want to show you..." He said.

" that still doesn't answer my question?!" I said. I had a little anger and annoyance in my voice.

" Yes it does" he responded

" No it doesn't"

"yes it does"

This went on for about five minutes until I gave up.

" Fine, lets just go!" I yelled, while throwing my hands up in the air.

" Finally, I knew you would see it my way..." I stared at him like he was stupid with my mouth open a little.

" What the hell do you mean by ' you way' " I asked him sarcastically, while taking two fingers to quote his statement. The next thing I know I feel something warm on my lips, and hands wrap around my back pulling me closer. He was kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him back. The kiss didn't last long, but when it ended I was kinda sad...

" Come on, let's go" Natsu said, while he grabbed my hand dragging me along. What's the point really? I mean as soon as the school year is over he's leaving. There would be no point in trying to start a relationship, and if I told him I loved him it would hurt more when he leaves.

"We're here!" I heard Natsu say, bringing me back from my thoughts. I looked up and saw that we on a cliff that had a waterfall running off of it, that led into a lake. There was birds flying around. It was like a jungle paradise.

" It's beautiful!" I said smiling. It was April so of course, but this was much different, like it was meant to be like this. Natsu let go of my hand and sat down on the ground criss-cross applesauce. I sat down beside him, with my legs leaning on his. I laid my head on his shoulder taking in the view. I wish I could have this moment for life, because right now I feel so alive.

There was silence for a while until Natsu asked me a question.

" Lucy..." Natsu said

" Hmm.."

" Do you like me, romantically?"

" No... Natsu I don't like you, I- " I was cut off by his phone ringing.

" Hello" Natsu said. I watched him as he talked on the phone... " right now?"

" I guess"

" Ok, love you too, bye" he closed his phone a looked me. " Come on we have to go. "

" Go where?" I asked while standing and brushing myself off.

" I'm going to take you home, and I got to go somewhere" he said looking at me

" Your not leaving, are you?" I asked him... the last he left he didn't come back for 2 weeks...

" For a little while..." He said and we started walking back.

Back at Lucy's house..

Natsu already left and went home... hopefully he isn't gone to long. The school year is almost over and I want to tell him I love him..

" Lucy? Is that you?" I heard my yell from the kitchen. I walked through the doorway into the kitchen and leaned over the counter watching her cut the vegetables.

" Yeah, what are you making?" I asked.

" Stew, is Natsu staying for dinner?" She asked me. I froze at her question.

" W-why would you asked about that?"

" You were with him weren't you?" she asked, as she set her knife down and facing me.

" Y-yea" I relied

" So, where is he?" She asked

" He had to go somewhere..." I said sadly.

"oh, I see... well, I will call you when dinner is ready..." She said, while going back to cutting vegetables.

That night I ate dinner then went to my room.

End of Chapter

Next chapter won't be as long of a wait, promise!

Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 12

Hey I'm back after a LONG time... I'm so sorry! I've been so busy lately but I've been had a chapter written for this story just haven't had time to type it. But anyway thank you! For all the people who wished me happy birthday!

Response to reviews:

Tohka123: Thank you! Yeah, I think Lucy is just confused about all of her emotions right now... but she will soon figure out her own path!

Axelle.813: Yeah! I totally agree! When I review for a story I really can't think of nothing to say... but I always want to give the author motivation!

lotus nanase: As always thank you for another amazing review! Yeah I feel the same about story I read and love! I can't wait to read it and I just so happy!

Chapter 12:

Lucy's POV

A month later...

" Lu, is there something wrong?" Levy ased me. We was at our lockers.

" Not at all! Why?" I said with a fake smile. I wasn't going to tell her what happened, and that I actually fell in love with my victim.

" You've been acting really quiet lately... plus, you haven't even tried to find a new victim." Levy said. She was right, I wasn't acting like myself lately. But I can't help it... every time I fall in love with somebody, they either leave or cheat.

" Levy, it's just, I've been feeling a little sick lately..." I said.

 **" LOVESICK"** I heard a voice in my head say . _" Shut up! "_ I said back I didn't feel like arguing with myself again. " sick? What do you mean ' sick' ?" Levy asked me.

" Like a tired feeling and I've been having headaches" I said. **(Lies)**

" Oh" she said.

" Another thing Levy, I don't really want to do the heartbreaking thing anymore..." I said. It was true too. Ever since Natsu left I haven't even been doing it, nor did I want to.

" And why is that?" She asked

" Uh... you know it's the end of the year and I want to a fresh start for next year, It will be senior year, and I want to make it memorable." I said. I was so nervous, I do wonder if Natsu will be back before graduation.

" Ok! Now that I think about though, what happened to Natsu?" Levy asked. I froze and went stiff as a board at the mention of his name...

" Uh I don't know..." I said. All of a sudden, there was a lot of screaming coming from down the hall. I looked behind me and my heart stopped... he was back, Natsu was back. He stopped in front of me and stared at me.

" Welcome back.." I said.

" Yeah..." He replied... at that very moment, I forgot about everything and everybody around me, including Levy. All I saw was him. I leaned my head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. He put his chin on top of my head, and we stood there enjoying each others warmth.

XOXOXO

Im pretty sure Levy is mad at me, but oh well! But after our little scene, we went home, well his house. He wanted me to meet his parents and little sister while they were in the city.

" Ok, just to let you know, my parents don't use a American accent. They use a English. So if you can't understand them, just asked them to repeat it. Ok? " he said.

" Ok.." I replied. When we walked inside his house it was beautiful, well anywhere he takes me is beautiful.

" Natsu Dear, you home!" A lady with blue hair, and beautiful brown eyes, said with a smile. She looked nothing like Natsu...

" Yeah, and I've brought someone with me." He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me in front of him." Mom this is Lucy, my girlfriend." She seemed shocked at first, but her expression changed to happy. " Well, hello Lucy, My name is Grandeeney. It's nice to meet you! " she said with a big bright smile on her face. " Nice to me you!" I said with a smile. She smiled back, then turned her head to the side. " My husband is out of the country at the moment, so maybe you can meet him next time." She turned her head towards me and grabbed my hands tightly. She brought a huge smile to her face and said " Would you like to stay for dinner?"

" Sure!" I said with a bright smile, I never knew how cheerful Natsu's family could be. Especially since he's so laid back, and calm. But his mom seems like a whole different person. His mom headed through a door which I'm assuming to be the kitchen. A girl with blue hair, and brown eyes looking very similar to Natsu's mother came from upstairs and gave Natsu a big hug.

" Hey Wendy!" Natsu said with a smile on his face.

End Of Chapter

Ok im gonna stop it there tell me what you guys think. And Im gonna post my new story when my updating schedule is better!


	14. Chapter 13

Hey, everyone! I'm back! Sorry I just had a lot of stuff going on...

Response to reviews:

Sarara1.8: Thanks!

Axelle.813: Hahaha! You make me laugh every time I read your reviews! And hopefully, this chapter will explain it all!

Guest: I will, thanks!

Tohka123: Thanks! Also, this chapter should grant most of your wishes!

WidoMaKer711: Aww... That's so sweet! Thank you so much for the late birthday wishes!

Guest: I can agree on that Wendy is adorable! And yes, Grandeeney and Igneel are together!

lotus nanase: yeah it was a while back since Natsu saw Lucys mom, and its fine everyone is busy!

AwsomeMiss-chanAmazing: Yeah!

Mop123: Thank you! Hehe I get that way to!

NaLu 4ever: Maybe...

Chapter 13:

Lucy's POV

"Hey!" She looked to the side and stared at me. " Who is she?" She asked. Natsu started laughing while clutching his stomach. When he finally stopped, he intertwined his fingers with mine.

" This is Lucy, my girlfriend." He said smiling. I realized something, Natsu's mother had an English accent, and so did Natsu, so why does this girl sound so American?

"Oh," she said. She stuck out her hand in front of me, which made me jump at first, but I soon realized what she was doing and took her hand in mine. " I'm Wendy, it's nice to meet you!" She said with a smile. His family was so cheerful!

" Same, it's nice to meet you, Wendy!" I said. She was so sweet and kind, unlike somebody I know.

Wendy sat there talking to us for about 10 minutes but soon left to help her mom set the table. I thought this was the perfect time to ask the question I been asking myself since we got here. I turned to Natsu and he was staring at me.

" What? " I asked. He shook his head and kept on smiling. " No, seriously. What?" I asked once again.

" Can I not stare at you for no reason?" He said. Though it sounded like a question more than a statement.

" No, you can't. Now, why are you staring at me?" I asked for the third time. He still didn't answer me, so I l kept going. " Is there something wrong with my hair? Something on my face? Do I-" he cut me off while shaking his head and saying. " There's nothing wrong with you, and that's why I'm staring at you." He said. What the hell does that mean? I don't speak playboy language.

" Never mind, but I have a question for you," I said. He started smiling.

" what?" he asked still smiling. " umm, you have an English accent sometimes, but you said you overcoat it with an American, I've heard your mom's English accent, but not Wendy, she doesn't seem to have one," I said. he threw this head back laughing, I don't get what's so funny I just asked a question.

" Wendy was still young when we moved to America, so she didn't catch on much English, but a lot of American, so she ended up speaking with a more of an American accent." He said. So basically since he grew up in London, he caught on to the English accent, but since Wendy grew up in America she caught on to the American accent. " But what about your parents, shouldn't she have picked it up from them? " I asked. He stared at me for a moment. " No, my parents still worked a lot, so they wasn't around much. Wendy and I stayed at home a lot. I was trying to learn the American accent. And she picked it up from school and I tried not to speak much of an English accent, so she never caught on, really." He explained.

" Oh, well that explains it." I said. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. " I'm glad it does" he said as he got up from the couch. " Where are you going? " I asked. He looked back at me and smirked. " To the bathroom, want to join me? " What the hell? I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, no Lucy don't think that way, he's just playing with you! " Of course not! Why would I do that? " I asked, still blushing as red as Erza's hair.

" I don't know you tell me?" He said tilting his head to the side. Trying to act all innocent, but I can see right through that demon's face! " Shut up! " he threw his head back laughing, while he walked down the hall.

I sat there staring in to space while waiting for Natsu to get back. Man, who does he think he is joking around like that? If I didn't know him, Mavis knows I would have hit him upside the head with my shoe! I let out a long breath. Natsu is going back to London, after he finishes school. I ran my fingers through my hair as I thought about this. If I went with him, I could be with him and risk the chance of getting my heart broken. But, if I stay, I could miss out on something that could be amazing. I suddenly felt two hands on my shoulders, strange I didn't feel the need to jump, the feeling is calm and relaxing.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. " Are you ready to eat sunshine?" I turned around to face Natsu smirking at me. " Yeah"…...

Do I go or stay here with my... mom?


End file.
